The presently disclosed embodiment relates to a dimming control apparatus and a dimming control method thereof.
Recently, in a lighting, a dimming function, that is, a photochromic function, to control an amount of light of a lamp has been used for various lamps including an incandescent lamp, a fluorescent lamp, and a light-emitting diode (LED).
In addition, various control methods thereof have been provided. In particular, many dimming stabilizers have been supplied since a dimming function for power saving has begun to be used for a fluorescent lamp which is one of lamps that are used the most in the country.
However, since most dimming stabilizers are operated through a manual method using a controller, it is inconvenient and cumbersome for a user to operate it and an effective control due to changes in an amount of natural lighting or ambient light is not possible. Additionally, since a dimming function is controlled using illuminance of a lamp that is uniformly set, there is a problem in that a user cannot control brightness by stages and cannot conveniently manipulate levels of brightness.